Bloody Sunday
by Blood's Thicker than Bullets
Summary: What happens when human Kat meets Vampire Godric? Well sparks fly, but what will Eric think of his maker falling for the woman he's secretly in love with?
1. Wasting My Time

What happens when human Kat meets Vampire Godric? Well sparks fly, but what will Eric think about his maker falling for the woman he is secretly in love with.

Ok so here is my first Fanfic EVER!!! This story is loosely based on True Blood. Probably won't follow the storyline but might stick some stuff in from it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from true blood. I do own Kat and any other origional characters of this fic

I pulled up in the employee parking lot of the most infamous vampire bar in all of Lousiana. I parked my red convertable in one of the many avalible spots. I glanced all the neon green clock on that dashboard that read 2:27 pm. I sighed before exiting my car and heading over to the employee door of Fangtashia. At night the place always seemed mysterious and full off life but during the day it was just any one of your off-of-the-highway-bars. I let myself in and walked through the storage room to the break room. I threw my keys and purse down onto the table then proceeded to take my jacket off and hang it on the rack. As I turned to leave I caught myself in the mirror by the table. Damn did I look tired. My chocolate brown eyes were droopy even though I was sure to put enough concealer on before I left. My eyeliner seemed to bee seeping down my face in the hot sothern heat. Not to mention my black tank top seemed to droop over my lean body making me look much heavier then I actually was. And I had to thank my boss Mr. Eric Northman for all of this. I was his newest employee, 23 year old Kathryn Lee Ann Sanburg, but not that I hadn't been working here for a while now. A year and 7 months to be exact and Mr. Northman had me come in all kinds of hours of the day to do miscellaneous chores for him and the bar. And because I seemed to be ok with these types of conditions he probably felt that he didn't need to hire anyone else.

By now I had proceeded to behind the bar and picked up the list of chores that eric had left for me:

Scrub tables

Wipe down bar

Polish glassware

Sweep enterance

Wipe down chairs

Vaccume

Boy was I sure in for a day ahead of me.

It was 6:36 and i was just about finished vaccuming the floor. Eric and Pam always arrived between 7:30 and 8:00 and the club didn't open till 9:00 so I had time to go home, grab a shower, and change into something more appropriate then a flimsy tank top and some baggy jeans. I gathered my things and went out to my car. The sun was setting just like every other night but I had no idea that it was this particular night that was going to change my life.


	2. Stupid Girl

It was 8:38 when I reentered Fangtashia. I went through the same routine as I did earlier but this time when I looked in the mirror I felt a lot better about myself. My chesnut hair was lightly curled, half pinned to my head and half down. My cat like eyeliner was in tact. My pink, pouty lips complemented my olive complextion perfectly. I wore an all black corset tank top that pushed up my boobs and made them look atleast one cup size bigger. Over that was a sheer black top that hung perfectly against my body. The sleeves clasped nicely around my wrists and had slits goung all the way up to my shoulders. My skirt way long and balck and had a slit in it that came up to mid thigh. To top it off I had on strappy high heels, several balck chains and and a chunky black bracelet. I left the break room with a bounce in my step and much pride.

As I approched the door to the bar I could hear voices. I could distinctly make out Eric and Pam's but there was another voice, a softer male voice. I didn't have much time to hear what they were saying because when I got about 10 feet away from the door they all ceased talking which meant they knew I was coming. So I went through the door and just as I expected there were six pairs of eyes on me. My eyes instantly fell on what appeared to be a young man, working with vampires your never quite sure about age by looks, with soft white skin, short brown hair, and the most amazing blue green eyes I had ever seen. When he realized I was starring at him his thin lips curled up into a warm smile. We were soon snapped out of our starring contest by Pam.

"Oh, it's you," Pam said with disgust. I rolled my eyes. Pam and I never got along and she had tried to get Eric to fire me repeatedly but he won't budge on the subject. Score one for the human!

"Kat, you look...radiant this evening," Eric spoke up.

"Thank you Mr. Northman." He smiled at my choice of words. Even though Eric has made passes at me before I tried to keep things strickly professional which is hard at times because there is no denying he is an attractive man but I just couldn't risk my job.

"By the way, I want you to meet someone." Eric waved his hand gently for me to join them at the table where they were seated. "This is Godric. He is my maker." He said the last part very softly as almost not wanting me to hear something so personal. I looked at him puzzled for a moment then turned to meet Godric's gaze once again.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Kathryn but you can call me Kat."

"It is very nice to meet you as well Kat." His voice was so smooth and light like I Can't Believe It's Not Butter. I couldn't help but smile again.

"Well now that that's over can we PLEASE get back to business," Pam's voice echoed throughout the empty bar. "So what are we going to do about them."

"About who?" I asked confused about the conversation they were having.

"This doesn't concern you," Pam snapped back.

"She has a right to know Pam," Eric spoke up.

"Why? What if she is one of them undercover and is just waiting for the perfect time to kill us? I told you to get rid of her a long time ago but no. The mighty Eric Northman never listens to me!"

"Pam as your maker I comand you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"That is enough you two," Godric's soothing voice had turned to stone. "Pam, Eric is right, Kat has a right to know the situation we are in." Every time he said my name my knees felt weak but I tried to stay as composed as possible because whatever it was that they were talking about it sure was important for Pam to go off like that. Godric then turned to me and proceeded with telling me about the situation at hand.

"There is a church in Dallas called the Fellowship of the Sun. The reverand there, Steve Newlin is starting to uprise against vampires because his father was murder by one. Now like Eric is sheriff of Area 5, I'm the sheriff of Area 9 which happens to be located in Dallas. We have some very blood thirsty vampires there. Now I do not wish to fight with humans but I fear that they are more powerful then we assume." I just nodded my head.

"But we can't just sit back and let them stake us one by one!," said Pam

"I am aware of that Pam, but we have already been so unkind to humans over the years that if we fight back we will be made to look as the mallicous creatures that we are already known to be. Now what will that prove?"

Before Pam could respond the back door had opened and Judy and Lila came through laughing. Judy and Lila were the other two women who worked here. Both of them were wearing tight black outfits and high black hooker heels. Im not suprised though because they were both hardcore fangbangers. They were also bisexual roomates. It has been known that if business is slow one night and neither one of them could find a man, or woman they would go home and get busy with each other. Plus couple months ago I over heard them talking about a threesome they had had with Eric; Number two on my list of why I won't hook up with Eric Northman.

"Hi Eric!" They said in unison. I turned away with a disgusted look on my face. Godric must have seen because he started to chuckle. I just shook my head and went to go open the doors to Fangtasia. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Rescue Me

It had been 20 minutes within opening and the place was already packed. Plus I had alrady been hit on by 7 male and 2 woman vampires. I must have looked better than I had anticipated. All of a sudden I felt a cold finger tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see Pam starring at me with disconncting eyes.

"Eric says you can go man the bar now. I'll take over here."

"Okay." I walked over behind the bar and started filling orders. I was just finishing up a sex on the beach when Godric appered in the bar stool in front of me.

"Can I get you something?" I said looking up at him from the counter top.

"No, I am quite well thank you," he said smiling. There was a moment of silent before he spoke again. "So, do you live in Shreveport?"

"No, I live in Bon Temps. It's not to far from here," I tried not to look at him while he talked because if I did I knew I'd be hooked instantly and Eric would get pretty pissed if he saw me staring at his maker like a babbaling idiot while I was suppose to be working. When I was finished with my next order of drinks i finally looked over at Godric. He seemed to be standing at me pretty intently. I needed an excuse to leave so I turned around to get a bottle of water. As I did so I smashed right into Lila who had a tray full of True Blood and alcholic beverages. We both went tumbling down onto the floor and the whole place seemed to get silent.

"Oh my god, what did you do!" I heared Judy scream as she rushed over to Lila's aid. In a flash Eric was there too helping Lila up. Unlike me she had some wounds from the broken bottles and he didn't want there to be a frenzy. He carried her bridal style into the break room and Judy followed. I was staring at the mess that I would probably have to clean up when I felt a cool hand on my arm.

I looked over to see Godric hunched by my side. He seemed to be examining me.

"I..I..I'm fine," I studdered as I tried to stand but when I put pressure on my arm I fell back onto my back and cried out in pain. This time no one looked. I was kind of thankful for that. i hated drawing attention.

"Shhhhh," Godric soothed. Then I noticed that Eric was at my side as well. he must of come running once he heard me scream.

"What's wrong," Eric asked in a low voice trying not to attract attention to the sily human I suppose.

"I think she has broken her arm." by now Judy and Lila had exited the break room and seemed to be fine. Eric must of given her his blood. She must be proud of that one.

"I'll take her to the hospital," Godric said.

"No need she can drink from me," Eric said right before he showed his fangs and ripped open his arms. He thrust his wrist infront of my mouth and commanded me to drink.

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Kat, this isn't a joke. Drink!"

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Kat, you'll feel better if you just drink."

I then looked over at Godric who seemed to be very concerned about my injuries. "Can you please take me to the hospital now?" and with that Godric picked me up in his arms and practically flew out of Fangtasia.

Pam who hadn't said a word so far walked over to Eric's side and watched as he stared at the door.

"No woman has ever refused my blood before," he said suddenly.

"Well, it had to happen sometime," and with that Pam turned on her heel and walked back to finish her work, laughing hysterically


	4. Down And Out

We were at the hospital in a matter of minutes. You would think that moving at that speed would be nausiating, but it actually was kind of calming. Well to me anyway. Godric slowed down as we aproched the doors. He didn't want anyone to be alarmed, especially near a hospital where people have all sorts of wounds and they have bags full of blood. He was still carring me and slowly caressing my back with his cool fingers. By now I had forgotten all about my broken arm, but as we aproched the doors I started to get very self conscious.

"Let me down, please!" He put me gently on the ground and slowly pulled away from me.

"Are you alright? Did I do somthing wrong?"

"Im fine, its just I don't like alot of attention and as cool as it would be to be carried into a hospital by a vampire it is quite attention getting. Sorry." I was speaking awfully fast. I did that when I was nervous and I'll admit he made me awfully nervous.

"Relax. I was just worried about your safety. I will go if you feel I am a burden on you."

"No!" I yelled grabbing onto his shirt. He seemed suprised that I had acted so scared. I was wide eyed myself. I couldn't believe I had just lached onto a vampire. A being that could kill me if he pleased.

"Fine I will stay. Now lets get you inside."

We walked inside slowly. After filling out paper work and such we were brought into a room where a nurse started to check me out.

"Now I'll need to check your temp." as the nurse grabbed the thermometer it slipped from her hands. Godric was there in about two seconds and grabbed it. The nurse looked up at him shocked. She looked at me then back to him. Godric held out his hand to give her the themometer but she just started yelling.

"Get away from me you monster!"

"I did not mean any harm to you ma'am."

"You and your little fangbanger need to leave now, ya hear." She was gripping a pencil like a maniac, thrusting it at Godric everytime he tried to calm her down. Finally, Godric understood we wern't going to get anywhere with the psycho nurse and he once again picked me up in his arms and left.

Godric brought me to a clearing close by. There were surrounding trees and you could see the moon.

"Great what are we going to do now." I said looking up at the sky.

"I could bring you to another hospital."

"No" I said shaking. "Just, no"

"The only way your arm is going to heal is if you go to a hospital."

"Well it's not the only way," I said looking over at him.

"I thought you didn't want to drink from a vampire."

"I just don't want to drink from Eric. It's creepy when your boss knows where you are at all times and how you're feeling. Plus, after you fall on the ground and break your arm the last thing you want is someone thrusting their bloody wrist in front of your face."

Godric chuckled at that. "I suppose you are right." Then his face got more serious. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yea, I suppose."

"You are aware of the things that will happen?"

"Better senses, you'll always know where I am and how I'm feeling, and my arm will feel better."

"How about the sexual attraction?"

"The what?!"

"Whenever a human drinks from a vampire the human will become sexually attracted to them. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Godric can we please stop talking about this?"

"I have to be sure."

"Fine, yes I'm comfortable with that"

"Ok then." Then his fangs shot out and brased his wrist till the blood started pooring out. He tipped his wrist toward my mouth telling me that it was now or never. I slowly moved my mouth on his wrist and I drank.

* * *

Hey everyone I just wanted to say thanks for the awesome feedback I would love to see some more. Any opinions, suggestions, comments no matter if they are good aor bad are always welcome!


	5. Spellbound

Hey I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for all the overwhelming support. I'm trying to updat as much as possible but I've been really busy lately. Anyway I would love to see more comments-good or bad. Well enough of my jibber jabber lets get on with the story!

* * *

As I sucked the blood from Godric's wrist I could feel my bones alligning the way they were suppose to. After about a minute Godric removed his wrist from my mouth letting me know that I was going to be fine. I didn't know what to say. What do you say after you drink someone's blood?

I layed back onto the grass looking up at the night sky. Godric sat beside me. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but he didn't rush to say it. I liked that about him. But soon enough the silence became more than I could bare and I spoke up.

"Thank you," I said softly not taking my eyes off the sky.

"You are welcome. Was it ok for you? Well I mean was it satisfactory?

I chuckled at the way he phrased it. He sounded like a virgin who had just had sex with someone more experience then them. "Well, it was better than I thought it would be," and that was true. It was much more sweet; nothing like human blood, but it wouldn't be something I would drink on a daily basis.

"Good." We sat in silence for a little while longer. As I stared at the sky I thought of a question I wanted to ask him but I was a little afraid he would be offended. 'Goddam Kat, you just drank his blood I think you're a little less formal now,' I thought to myself and before I had a chance to think it over I blurted it out.

"Do you ever miss the sun?" I immidatly smacked my hand over my mouth in emabrassment. "Oh my God. I am so sorry I shouldn't have asked."

He laughed lightly. Oh God did I love it when he did that. "It is fine. To tell you the truth, I do not remember it much. I was young when I was turned and I have been a vampire for a long time."

"Ho..How old are you,"

"Over 2,000"

"2,000!"

"Yes. It is strange to think of being so warm when you have been so cold for so long." I hadn't realized it to now but we were awefully close. I was getting pretty nervous but I started to play with my newly found confidence.

"Well haven't you know...mated?" I was moving closer to him. We were almost touching now.

"Yes, but none of them seemed to really...satisfy me."

"No one?"

"Not yet..." we were both leaning in now. Our lips were about to touch but all of a sudden he pulled away.

"What is it? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Dawn," He simply stated.

"You have to leave?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Will I see you tonight?"

"If you wish."

"I do."

"Are you working?"

"No, I have the night off."

"Where shall we meet then?"

"Merlottes bar and grill ok?"

"Perfect," after that he kissed my cheek and left.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Sookie, Bill, Tara, Sam, and maybe Jason in the next chapter!


	6. Dragula

Godric's POV

I had made it back to Eric's nest a good half an hour before sunset. I sat at the bar nursing an A+ Trublood. I had lied to Kat about sunrise. I just couldn't do it. Kat, she's different. Nothing like I have seen in my 2,000 years. And I don't want to rush this. Besides, I want to make sure that wasn't just the effects of my blood working through her system. And then there is Eric.

From the moment she walked in the door I knew he was hooked on her. He was an addict and her his drug of choice. I'm just as drawn to Kat as Eric is but can I just swoop in and steal her from my Father, my brother, my son? I took another sip from the Trublood and sighed. A minute later Eric walked in the door.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Kat is fine."

"I meant with you. You seem upset over something."

"I guess I'm just tired. I'll be going to ground now."

"Godric, wait." I turned to meet my child's request.

"What hospital did you bring Kat to?"

"The one in Renard Parish." It wasn't quite a lie, but it wasn't the full truth. I wan't in any mood to tell Eric about the rest of tonight's events. And I am certain that I will never be in the mood to break his heart.

Regular "Kat's" POV

Then sun was setting when I entered Merlotte's. My red heels clacked against the floor. I wasn't quite sure if this was a date or not so I decided to dress in a white blouse, dark jeans and a red belt. I had left my hair as it is normally, staight but lightly wavy. I finished my look off with light eye liner.

I quickly made my way over to the bar where Tara was working.

"Hey Kat, its good to see you. Wow you're looking to get laid."

"It's good to see you too. And shut it, I'm just meeting someone."

"Who, your future baby daddy?" she smiled. "I'm just kidding, so what's his name?"

Sookie then came running over. "OH MY GOD, YOU MET A MAN!" she had the biggest smile on her face. Sookie and I had been friends ever since her and Bill had come up to Fangtasia. Probably because we both worked in bars and had strange relationships with vampires. One night she invited me down to Merlotte's for drinks and I fell in love with the town. So I decided to move from my small apartment in Shreveport to a nice house in Bon Temps.

"Well not just a man, but a vampire."

"A vampire!" Sookie and Sam, who apparently had been listening to a conversation exclaimed.

"Yes a vampire," I said leaning over the counter to glare at Sam for his intrusion.

"Kat, you know better then to go get yourself mixed up with the likes of vampires. It's one thing to work with them, but to date one. Look at Sookie, she nearly been killed because of vampires."

"Oh Sam calm yourself. You are always over reacting," said Sookie.

"Over reacting! OVER REACTING! Sookie, you of all people should now what can happen when associating yourself with vampires!"

"Sam Merlotte, you know better than to talk to me that way, and besides I can take care of myself thank you very much," Sookie stated. I loved that about Sookie; she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself.

Sam and Sookie stared at each other a moment longer, each challenging the other one to retreat. All of a sudden Arlene appear through the front door and all attention was diverted to her.

"Oh My God Sam, I am SO sorry. Coby decided to eat some raw eggs like he saw in that Rocky movie and then he started throwin' up and I had to bring him to the emergency room..."

"It's ok, Arlene. Just go get changed."

"Oh, thank you, Sam!" Everyone watched as Arlene ran into the back to change into her uniform. Once she was out of sight Sam turned his attention back to me.

"Just be careful, ok?" And with that Sam stalked off to his office.

ok so I know I said that Bill was going to be in this chapter but I decided to hold off on him till later. I'm sorry to all the Bill fans. But he will come into play soon! So untill the R&R please =)

P.S. I'm sorry for any incorrect spelling. My computer does not have speel check lol


	7. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

After Sam had left I sat at the bar talking to Tara, with the occasional comment from Sookie in between her orders. I had ordered a rum and coke but I hadn't drank much of it. I didn't want to be piss drunk by the time Godric arrived. I wanted him to see that his blood wasn't going to waste.

It had been an hour after nightfall and Godric still hadn't arrived. I turned to look at the door for the billionth time before turning around and downing my drink.

"Do you wanna 'nother," Tara asked quickly as if she had watched the whole process.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go."

"I'm sorry hun."

"Thanks, Tara." I hopped off the stool and turned around to make my pathetic exit, but when I looked at the door, there was Godric with a rose in his hand. I stood still. It was almost as if time had stopped for a moment, but then a smile grew across his lips and he chuckled slightly. He must think of my "human ways" commical. I know Eric always did. He proceeded to walk forward till he was positioned directly infront of me. He extended his hand with the rose. As I reached for the rose his hand brushed mine slightly and the natural coldness sent shivers through my body.

"Thank you." I said it so low it was almost a whisper.

"It is the least I could do for keeping you waiting for so long. Unbenounced to me, Eric invited the Queen. He wanted me to discuss the issues of the fellowship with her. I hope you did not wait on me too long." I didn't even realize till he sat down that he had led us to a table.

"No, an hour seems to fly by when you are with friends."

"Please let me make it up to you. Have you ate yet."

"Oh it's alright I..."

"I will not take no for an answer." It wasn't a command. It was more like a strict plead.

"Ok," I said. I looked down to hide the smile forming on my face. All of a sudden Sookie appeared at the side of our table with a goofy smile plastered across her face.

"Hi! I'm Sookie. Can I get you anythythin'." She kept looking back between me and Godric.

"Um, Godric, this here is Sookie. She's a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Sookie."

"Sookie dates a vampire. His name's Bill Compton."

"Perhaps you know him?" Sookie chimed in.

"I'm sorry I have never had the pleasure. Perhaps I will meet him while I am in town."

"He's a real great guy. I think you'd like him just fine," I replied.

"Ya, unlike Eric Northman," Sookie scoffed. My eyes immediatly diverted to Godric's face. But instead of the pure rage I had inticipated he was chuckling his light laugh. He seemed so ammused by Sookie's distast of his child. My face must of been distorted from my whirlwind of ideas because Sookie asked if she had said anything wrong.

"No, it's just that...just...just that..." I was turning to look at both of them. I stumbled through my speech. "...Nothing," I finally said hanging my head in defeat. Like, don't get me wrong, I wanted to tell Sookie that Godric was Eric's maker. I wanted to tell her that I was sitting here with a 2,000 year old vampire that colud make Eric do whatever he pleased but I didn't want to admit to Godric that I had assumed that he'd be mad with Sookie. I didn't want him to see that I had stereotypes about vampires. Plus, the bond between a vampire and his maker was a pretty sacred thing from what I knew and so I really didn't think it was my place to tell Sookie something so personal about someone else. Especially someone I just met last night. Whether he let me drink his blood or not.

"Come on Kat just tell me," Sookie pleaded

"It's just not my pl..."

"SOOKIE!" Sam's voice bellowed from the back of the bar.

"Oh damn it Sam!" Sookie cussed under her breath. "Can I get you two anythin' before I go see what Sam needs?"

"A burger and fries?"

"Sure. Um, would you like a Trublood, Godric," She said recalling his name as fast as she could. Well not everyone's name can be as simple as Bill.

"No thank you."

"Ok, holler if you need somethin'."

"SOOKIE!" Sam cried again.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph, Sam! I was with customers!" Sookie's voice faded as she disapeared to the back of the bar with my order.

Eric's POV

If I had known that Kat was going to get hurt last night I would have never invited the Queen. I had been panicking, literally, all day. I had barely slept and then having to entertain a bitchy Queen and my sullen maker was not high on my list of priorites. I don't like to admit it but I had been worrying about Kat. I kept wondering if she was alright. Especially, because of the little information Godric had given me last night on her conditon. Plus, he seems to be so upset since I found him in the kitchen last night. It just makes it that much worse. Thank God that the Queen had to leave early otherwise I think I would have never escaped the big red walls of Fangtasia. I excused myself to attend to some errands. Godric didn't seem to mind too much. I'll find out what's wrong with him later.

I hope that everyone likes this chapter! its one of my personal favorites so far. I hope the Eric POV fits in alright because reading it back it seemed a little confucing. Its suppose to be right as Godric meets up with Kat at Merlotte's. I hope that will clear up any uncertainties but let me know if its confusing and I'll work on it. So please everyone R&R! =)


	8. If You Only Knew

Eric POV

It had only taken me 5 minutes to reach the enterance to Renard Parish Hospital, but yet I had been standing outside, in the woods, for atleast ten. I paced back and fourth, twidiling the leaves of the bouquet I had boughten for Kat. All I could think of what I would do, what I would say. Everything that came to mind seemed like shit. "UGH!" I growled in frustrastion. I sat down on a rather large rock I few feet away from me. Why couldn't I just do this! Why was I being such a pussy! I've been doing this for almost a thousand years now. What made this so different?...OH MY GOD! Im afraid of getting rejected by Kat! I have never been rejected before. Especially not by someone I lov...NO! No Eric! You will NEVER love a human. I breathed in deeply and stood up. I came all the way here I might as well do this. Its now or never.

I walked into the reception area of the hospital. It was quite vacant. I spotted the receptionist talking on the phone. She was wearing scrubs and her eyes were so droppy they seemed to be falling off her face.

"Hello," I said politely. She looked up at me, as much as her heavy eyes would allow, and then down to the bouquet I was holding.

"Visiting hours are over," she said with a yawn. Well I guess we were going to have to do this the hard way. But by looking at the state she was in it doesn't seem like it will be such a hassle.

I leaned down to meet her gaze. "I would very much like to visit my friend," I said in a low voice full of vacancy.

"Visiting hours are over," she still replied.

"Tell me what room my friend is in."

"Name?"

"Sanburg, Kathryn." She typed the name into the computer and clicked the mose a few times.

"There is no one here by that name."

"That's impossible. She came here last night with... a friend." She clicked the mouse a few more times.

"She WAS here. Last night."

"And Why isn't she here NOW!" I was starting to lose my patience.

"Well its says that the nurse she saw threw her out."

"WHY?"

"She was with a vampire."

"So you discriminate against vampires?"

"Well this IS a hospital sir."

"What is the name of the nurse that she saw?"

"Nurse Marigold."

"Bring me to her."

"Of course." She got up and directed me to an office in the back. Before she opened the door I stopped her.

"You may go back to your post now," I looked down at her name tag, "Francine. you have done a wonderful job."

"Thank you, sir." And with that Francine left me to deal with Nurse Marigold on my own accord. I let myself into the office. As I enterned she turned to look at me.

"Hey who are.." was all she could get before I was on her, sucking the life out of her precious neck. As I could feel her pulse rate slowing I stopped and glamored her.

"So, Ms. Marigold, I was wondering why you had my friend leave last night even though she had a broken arm?"

"Who is your friend?"

"A woman by by the name of Kathyrn Sanburg." Nurse Marigold typed Kat's name into the computer.

"Oh, THAT one. There is no way I was going to cater to a fangbanging slut. Especially, when she brings a vamp in with her!

` "KAT IS NOT A FANGBANGER LET ALONE A SLUT!"

"Your'e right. She isn't." Oh the effects of glamoring. "But once that hideous creature showed what he was I commanded that they leave. And he just picked her up and ran on outta here wit' her."

Wait. Did I just hear this nutbag right? Godric lied to me? Never has Godric EVER lied to me. Why would he lie to me? About Kat non the less? I paused. Finally everything made sense. His peculiar behavior, Kat not being in the hospital but being "fine" as he had said the night before. I saw the connection between them once they met but Godric of all people knows me and he must have known how I felt about her. I was completely enraged. "FUCK!" I screamed. I didn't care who heared me. I then turned around to make my exit and I heared a crunch beneath my boot. I looked down and saw the bouquet of roses I had bought for Kat. I must have droped them when I attacked Marigold. I reached down and picked one up. A blood tear droplet fell down my face. I felt so betrayed. I quickly wiped it away. Then I tore the rose into two peices and let it fall to floor and left the hospital as fast as I possibly could.

Ok I know this chapter is much longer than the others and it's all from eric's POV but I hope you like it. i think it adds alot of drama to the story. R&R! =)


	9. Back Against The Wall

Regular POV

Godric and I had been talking as Sookie brought out my food. Thank Jesus she had other tables to attend to or she would of stood there all day gawking at me and Godric interact. Every once and a while I would see her glance over at our table and smile. I didn't want Sookie to get her hopes up about me and Godric. It just seemed too good to be true. I just wanted to spend the time I had with him now, getting to know him, instead of dreaming of what could happen.

We had been talking for about ten minutes but it seemed like an hour had past. I was so entranced with him. Godric wasn't one to just freely talk. If I asked him a question he would answer but he definatly wasn't one for chitter chatter. He was much more interested in my rambling on about my job. Apparently, I was talking so much that I was barely eating because Godric cut me off mid sentance.

"You've barely touched your food."

"Oh, it's ok."

"No it's not. You're hungry, eat," he pushed the plate slightly closer to me.

"I guess I just feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because. You're just sitting there."

"I'm sorry. I'm simply just intrigued by you. Whether you are speaking or silent. I can order a Trublood if you wish me to stay 'occupied.'" He made air quotes. This made me laugh. He was so old but yet seemed so young at times. Almost like a child. I wonder if that's what being a vampire is like. Everytime there is a change in society you have to reinvent your apperence and ideas just to stay relovant. It's must be like living in a constant mid life crisis!

"Nah, it's ok. I just don't want ya to be bored."

"Believe me, I am not bored in the least," he said, leaning slightly across the table.

"Really?" I replied. I mimicked his movement, leaning to meet his gaze. We were close. Almost as close as were were the night before. It seemed that for a split second me and Godric were the only two people in the bar. Then all of a sudden someone next to us cleared their throat. I jumped at the unexpected noise. It was Sam. He was standing there with his arms folded disapprovingly.

"Can I talked to you?" Sam asked me.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Privately." He said through gritted teeth. I stood up at his request and made a bee line to his office. I was not going to let Sam Merlotte ruin this night for me and that included following him to his office like I had done something wrong. He followed me in and slammed the door.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" Sam blared. I wouldn't be suprised if some of his employees could hear him.

"Nothing, but obviously there is something wrong with you," I answered cooly.

"You're out there flirtin' with a vampire and I'm suppose to be alright with that?"

"Yes. Sookie and Bill..."

"Sookie can take care of herself."

"And I can't? I'm not a child, Sam!" Sam got quiet, but his eyes stayed intense. He didn't break eye contact with me. I was at a loss for words. I was actually kind of afraid of what he was going to do. he started to walk towards me. My breathing got heavier. This wasn't Sam. I knew Sam and this definatly wasn't him.

"I know you're not a child." He had me backed against the wall. "You're a woman," His forehead was against mine while his eyes stared down at me; his lips slightly brushed mine as he spoke. "You're a woman I care very deeply about. And I don't wanna see anyone, let alone a vampire, hurt you. You have to understand something Kat, and that is that I..." All of a sudden there was a booming noise that came from the resteraunt. Both Sam's and my eyes flashed to the door. Sam backed up from me. Then there another noise, like broken glass. Sam growled and ran his fingers through his hair. He then proceeded to throw the door open and walk out.

I followed Sam's lead and went back into the resteraunt. As I walked down the hallway I was about 3 Ketchup bottles splattered on the floor and as I got closer I could see a table the had seemed to be thrown across the bar. I peared up from the table and saw everyone in the bar staring at one thing; Godric and Eric standing chset to chest, fangs out, growling at each other.

So as I was writting this chapter I just felt the need to throw Sam in as a possible love intrest. The story is still mainly about Godric and Eric fighting for Kat but I just wanted to add that tragic "Sam is too late with his feelings" type of thing to it. Especially with the character of Sam being naturally protective I thought it flowed nicely. Well let me know what you think about it. And to everyone who reviews this story thank you for all the support. You guys are AWESOME! continue to R&R everyone! =)


	10. Hunt You Down

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Sam's voice echoed through the silent bar. Neither one of them moved an inch. The intensity in the room seemed to radiate between them. Angered with no response, Sam, approched Eric from behind and pulled him out of his stare.

"I said WHAT THE FUCK..." Eric grabbed Sam by the throat and threw him with so much force that he hit the pool table on the other side of the bar. Women shreiked at the sight. The people around the pool table checked to make sure he was alright. I looked over and saw Sam with blood dripping down his face. Now people were going to get angry. Arlene was already doing her best to hold Terry back. I had to end this. I had to end this before one of these drunken rednecks tries to stake one of them and gets themselves killed.

"What the fuck are you two doing!" I said as I approched them. They must not have seen me enter the bar with Sam, even though Godric must have felt my presence.

"Kat, don't get into this," Eric stated

"Don't get into this? You come down here to the town I live in and attack my friends. How do I not get involved?"

"Because, you know your place."

"You're right I do know my place. My place is here. And your's is in Shreveport. So do us all a favor and leave."

"What are you going to do, throw me out? I'd like to see you try," He inched closer. His eyes were challenging me and he had that stupid, cocky grin on his face. Vampire or not I was not backing down. I was just about to meet his challenge when another voice spoke.

"Eric, go home." It was Godric. He was soft spoken but stern about his command. There was a hint of guilt in his voice. Well he should feel guilty. He's the one who made Eric this way. I was so infuriated with both of them right now. They had destroyed Merlotte's and nearly killed Sam! And Godric waits till now to interject on Eric's rampage? How dare them!

Eric cocked his head toward Godric. "Fine I'll go. Have fun with you little girlfriend." And then he was gone.

Once he was gone my eyes were met by Godric's. Even though I wanted to scream at Godric as well I remembered Sam across the bar. I ran to where he was now sitting, against the pool table. He had a towel against his head.

"Oh my God, Sam, are you alright?"

"Ya I'll be fine." He tried to stand but almost fell back down"

"Sam, let me take you to the hospital." My eyes pleaded with him

"Fine," he simply stated as he did his best to walk out to my truck without falling down. I went back to the table that me and Godric had required earlier in the evening to grab my jacket and purse. I was suprised to see Godric waiting there for me. I grabbed my things withought looking at him but when I tuned to leave all of a sudden he appeared infront of me.

"Yes?" I questioned. I was worried about Sam and just wanted to get him to the hospital.

"Can we talk about this?"

"No, and if you will excuse me," I said as I turned to leave but he grabbed me and spun me to face him.

"Please? I want to make things right."

"I can't right now I have to bring Sam to the hospital."

"Tomorrow evening?"

"Sure. Meet me at my house at sundown. 62 Walnut Street." He let me leave without another word.

hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long with the update. I know you all are eager but when I started to write this chapter I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it exactly so I waited to make sure that I had gotten it right. And I think it came out fairly well. So now just let me know what you think. R&R! :)


	11. Still In The Dark

Sam and I sat in my truck on the way back from the hospital. It had taken the doctors in the emergency room two hours to examine Sam. They had done a few tests and determined that he had a few broken ribs and a concussion. I couldn't help but watch as they put some white tape around Sam's ribs. It's not my fault the man has a nice body! Before we left they gave him an ice pack and some pain medication.

I looked over at Sam. His body was turned towards the passanger window. He had barely said anything to me the whole trip and it was starting to bother me. So I pulled the car over to the side of the road and shut the engine off. Sam finally turned in my direction giving me a quizzical look.

"Is there something wrong with the car?" He asked, expecting that to be the only logical explanation for why I would pull over.

"No"

"Then why..."

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" I sorta blurted out. It seemed to be the best place to start. The whole incident had been on my mind all night.

"Because I like you."

"How long have you liked me?"

"For a while now."

"So you made a move tonight because?"

"Because I didn't want to see some other guy all over you let alone a vamp!"

"First, Godric wasn't all over me and second, you're saying that you wouldn't have made a move if I didn't have a date with Godric tonight?"

"I don't know...I guess..."

"Well do you understand what you did to me tonight? You put me in a completely akward situation! You don't wait till the woman you like has a date with someone else to tell her you have feelings for her! ANd here I was thinking you were a southern gentleman!

"Fine, whatever. Can you just bring me home because I am in NO mood to deal with your insults about my character when I'm FUCKING CONCUSSED!" I didn't say another word. I just started the engine and drove to Sam's as fast as possible.

Once he exited my truck and shut the door I was gone. I know I should have helped him into his trailer and got him settled but I couldn't stand being with Sam Merlotte for one more goddam second. I cussed under my breath at the events of the night. How did a night of complete perfection go downhill so fast. I couldn't wait to get home and just relax. But little did I know that this night was just about to get ten times worse.

I was 5 minutes away from my house. I turned the corner and my headlights flashed across what seemed to be a man in the middle in a yellow shirt weilding a machine gun. I quickly swerved out of the way and into the yard of non other than Jason Stackhouse. Jason had been away for a few weeks so hopefully I could fix up his yard before his return. While I was overwhelmed by the ideas of getting Jason's yard fixed I hadn't realized that my brake had jammed. As I yanked on the emergency brake my truck smashed into a tree. Because I was leaning forward my head bounced of the steering wheel and made the horn honk that loud obnoxious noise. My head slumped down back onto the steering wheel making the noise sound again but I couldn't muster enough strengh to move.

Suddenly my car door opened and gloved hands grabbed me roughly pulling me from my truck. I tried to plea with my captors but it just came out in small whispers. I must have gotten whiplash or something. I stopped when I realized it was useless. If I wasted my energy now then I wouldn't have enough to fight back later. Plus, I could feel a deep sleep starting to wash over me. I fought it as much as I could but I knew it was inevitable. The gloved person placed me in the back of a white van just as I was dosing off. The last thing I saw was a face I would know anywhere.

"Sookie..." was the last thing I said before everything went black.


	12. Another Way To Die

Hey everyone sorry for the long awaited update. Being a highschool senior is pretty time consuming well anyway this one's for minelia for urging me to keep going with the story :). So lets get too it!

Godric's POV

I was finally situated for my day at rest when I feel like I had run into a stone wall. My eyes flashed open and and my heart raced. "Kat," I breathed out loud. Dawn was in 15 minutes and I could feel her presence moving away from me pretty rapidly. I inhaled deeply planning my next move. It was no use, by the time I got to her it surely would be day break and then I would be no help to her at all. Even though I was in killing mode I lay back to sleep. I would need all my strength later to rescue Kat.

Kat's POV

I opened my eyes and I saw the sight that I had passed out to.

"THANK FUCKIN' GOD YOUR ALRIGHT!" Sookie was hovering over me but we were in a room now, not a van. I looked around the room. Completely concrete except for metal bars that held us captive. We must be in a basement...

"Are you ok you've been out for a few hours, well atleast it seems that way..."

I exhaled I breath that I wasn't aware that I had been holding in. "What the fuck are we doing here?" As I brought myself to a seated position pain surged through my head. I leanded back against the cool concrete wall behind me to lul the pain but everything right now seemed so useless; we were trapped and in a basement in God knows where!

"Well you two should certainly know. You whores of satan!" Both mine and Sookie's eyes darted toward the voice. There stood Steve Newlin, crazy church fanatic you see on your news every night at eleven, spewing his hatred for vampires. Ugh he disgusted me!

"You kidnapped us just because we date vampires?" Sookie spoke. Immediatly my eyes went to the floor. Dated, I thought, I had dated a vampire. Once.

"One, you do not date vampires! Your get on your knees and let them use you till they are satisfied. And two, you were taken because you are owned by two very powerful vampires. But I will show them that there is no one more powerful than JESUS CHRIST!" With that he stalked off, upstairs.

Sookie got up and ran to the bars. "WE ARE NOT OWNED YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME BACK HER AND I'LL SMACK THE SHIT OUTTA YOU! YA HERE ME!"

"Sook, calm down that won't do any use." She sighed and took her place on the floor beside me. I could tell she was still fuming, but beiing angry wasn't going to help our situation. All we could do now is wait.

hope you guys enjoyed it =D R&R please!


	13. World So Cold

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews =). This chapter is dedicated to my crazy, fan girl, bestfriend and twinny Jen!

A few hours had passed, well atleast I thought so. The basement contained no windows so we wern't aware of when day turned to night. I glanced at Sookie. She had calmed down after our encounter with Steve Newlin and now was sleeping lightly against the wall. All of a sudden I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. Scared, I looked at Sookie again. Thank God, she was beginning to stir. Soon enough a big bald man appeared at the cage door.

His name tag read 'Gabe'. He probably wore it for the crazies who visited this place.

"What do you want?" Sookie spewed, obviously disatisfied with the interuption of her nap.

"Her," he said pointing to me.

"Me? What the fuck? I don't think so buddy!" All of a sudden 'Gabe' pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at my head.

"Do you wanna rethink that?" My mouth slammed shut and proceeded towards the cage door.

"Kat, don't! He's gonna..." Sookie tried to warn me. This is the one time I wish she wasn't able to read minds.

"Sook, I don't care. As long as he don't kill me."

"But, Kat..."

"Don't," I said pleading silently with Sookie to leave the situation alone. She sat back on the floor and stared at 'Gabe' with distaste. When I reached the cage door 'Gabe' unlocked it and opened it just enough so I could squeeze out. Once outside the cell he through me over his shoulder and carried me down the hall.

Godric's POV

I woke up sweating and breathing heavy. Something was happening to Kat. 10 more minutes till dusk. I prayed that she would be alright till then.

Kat's POV

'Gabe' carried me all the way down the hall. When we got the the room he was looking for he dropped me on the floor with a thud. 'What the fuck' I thought.

"Rememer," he said pointing to the gun in the holster of his belt. I just sat patiently on the floor as he fished through his key chain for the right key that would unlock the door. When he finally unlocked the door he gestured me to go inside. Once in the room he re-locked the door.

"You're a little less rough then the others, but I can deal with that." With that he cornered me against the wall and forced his lips against mine. His mouth probing into my mouth till I felt like I couldn't breath. I pushed him away in attempt to catch my breath.

"I knew you would have a little fight in you." He proceeded to pin my hands above my head. He ran his other hand down my chest till he reached the top of my pants.

Godric's POV

After what seemed to be the longest 10 minutes of my extremely long life night had fallen. I through open the top of the coffin I had been occupying in Fangtasia and ran as fast as I could.

Sorry to leave you with so many cliffhangers but I can't help it. Please R&R. The first person to review the nest chapter gets it dedicated to them. Remember constructive critisism, ideas, and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome. =) thanks for reading.


	14. Bitter Taste

Ok so as promised, this chapter is dedicated to DarkAngel620 for being the first to review on chapter 13. I'd like to thank everyone who review, must appreciated. I got a request from parchment faery17 to make this chapter longer so I'll try. No promises. And I'm sorry for the cliffhangers but that's just the way I write. Anyway, ON WITH THE GODRICNESS!

Kat's POV

'Gabe' fiddled with the button of my jeans. I squirmed at his touch; it just seemed so unnatural to me.

"Bitch, stop moving around!" As the words exited his mouth the button finally popped from its hold. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall, bracing myself for what was about to happen. Plus, I did't want to look into that sick man's eyes as he violated my body.

"Look at me!" He yelled at me, but I just squeezed my eyes tight and tried to ignore him. I mere second later i felt his had come down across my face. i screamed in agony.

"When I say look at me you better look at me you filthy fangbangin' slut!" I kept my eyes on him as I felt his hand return to my open pants. I felt him slide down the zipper of my jeans, slowly, almost taunting me with the power that he held.

"Mmmm, black lace, nice choice," the smirk on his face widened and got even more sickening, if that was possible.

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly, sweetheart. Just give me on second. He reached down to undo his pants. The all of a sudden the door flew open.

Godric's POV

I had followed my instinct of Kat all the way to the nearest congrigation of the Fellowship of the Sun Church. As I neared I felt that Kat was in a good amount of trouble. Getting in was easy. There had barely been any gaurds around. I felt her downstairs. There must be a basement. I found the stairs fairly quickly and soon heard voices.

"Mmmm, black lace, nice choice," It was a man's voice.

"Fuck you!" That was all the assurance that I needed to know that Kat was definatly in the basement.

In the matter of two seconds I had reached and pried the door open. There was a man in his late fourties who had Kat pinned to the wall with one hand while the other rested on his now exposed crotch. Kat's pants were also undone and a bruise was starting to dorm on her face.

"What the fuck!" The man scremed but it was too late I had already snapped his neck, bringing his life to an end.

Kat's POV

It was Godric. My body started to relax at the sight of him.

"What the fuck! 'Gabe yelled. But as his sentence ended he fell to a pile on the floor and Godric was infront of me.

"Are you alright?" He said calmly, touching the area of my face that 'Gabe' had hit. It amazed me how he could be so calm after he just ended someone's life. But I guess when you have lived for as long as him you stop to care about the concepts of life and death.

"I am now that you're here."

"I'm sorry for last night, in Merlotte's. I never should have..."

"No, no. It's ok, I overreacted..."

Godric placed his finger over my lips, signaling me to silence."You had every right to." With that he leaned down and kissed me. His lips were gentle but passionate. I lifted my arms and placed them around his neck. He pushed me back against the wall. Once there I jumped up, placing my legs around his waist.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here!" Godric and I turned toward the door and saw Steve Nelin standing there. One of his lackies behind him had Bill bound in silver chains. I slipped down the wall till my feet were on the floor. Godric didn't move, contemplating his next move.

hope you enjoyed it =) remember R&R


	15. Beg

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates but I am now back with another chapter! WOOHOO! ohh ohhh btw, if you like the boondock saints check out my twin, Nightzsong's story Santo&Peccatore it tis AMAZING. If u read it leave her review PLEASE, so i will stop looking like such a creep thanks :) ONWARDS (yea i kno i stole that from u jen haha)

Kat POV

After a moment of silent contemplation, Godric stepped infront of me and let out a low growl. It was primitive and if I wasn't so scared right now I'd probably be turned on. But being turned on and Steve Newlin do not, under ANY circumstances go together.

Steve turned toward the man at his side, "I told you this would work. We take the Devil's whores and the demons will come!"

"Just because we're in a church doesn't mean you have tah be preachin'!"

"Shut it you blood bank!"

"Do not speak to her like that!" Godric was stepping forward, fangs fully extended. Taking this as a moment of opertunity, Steve grabbed a tiny bottle from his pocket and sprayed it at Godric. Godric fell the floor just as I got a glimspe at the substance in Newlin's hand. Liquid silver.

"Grab him!" Then there was a frenzy. The man next to Newlin thrust the chains that were rapped around Bill into Newlin's hands and the man hurried towards Godric. I tried to step infront of him, trying to buy some time until Godric had recovered.

"I don't think so darlin'" I turned to see Steve Newlin pointing a gun at me. i raised my hands and slowly backed further into the room. As I did, Newlin's lackie placed silver handcuffs over Godric's wrists and a silver chain around his midsection. Godric screamed out in pain. Tears started to come to my eyes. I wanted to help him so much but I didn't know how.

"We will be back before sunrise. We don't want you to miss the show," Steve laughed before him and his accomplice disappeared through the door. I sat on the floor and just cried.

Godric POV

As I felt the man wrap silver around my waist I knew I was in alot of trouble. I could feel Kat starting to get choked up and scared. I wanted to push this dick off of me and just hug her and tell her everything would be ok. But that wasn't an option right now. I didn't even know if that would ever be an option again. There was only one thing I could think to do. Call Eric.

Eric POV

I sat in my throne at Fangtasia. Women and men were throwing themselves at my feet and I could care less. Pam approached and stood at my side.

"You still upset about the Godric and Kat situation?" I sent a glare in her direction but she merely smiled. "There are many beautiful women in here tonight. How 'bout her, over there?" Pam lifted a well manacured finger in the direction of a petite blonde woman. There was no doubt that she was gorgeous but there was only one problem. She wasn't Kat.

"Pam, don't you have something to do?"

"I don't know what's up with you Eric but you better snap out of it fast, it's bad for business. People come here to see scary vampires no ones crying all over themselves about some human." With that Pam walked away her heels clicking in the distance.

I sighed. 'What was I going to do?' All of a sudden my body was over taken by chills.

"Godric," And like that I was out of Fangtasia and on my way to save the vampire who gave me a second life, and stole the one I love.

Hope you guys enjoed it! R&R please and remember Boondock Saints, Nightzsong, Santo&Peccatore. And if you haven't seen the Boondock Saints go watch it because Sean Patrick Flanery and Norman Reedus are HOTTTTT and the movie is phenominal. Thanks guys!


	16. What Hurts The Most

Kat's POV

Once they had shut and locked the door a slid down the wall and just cried. It was all I could do at the moment. I couldn't save Godric when I couldn't even save myself. A sudden anger washed over my body and I got to my feet. I started to scream erratically. I punched and kicked the door several times before the adrenaline lift my body. New tears stung my eyes. I covered my face with my hands, ashamed at myself and what I had gotten into. "FUCK!" I yelled out in frustration.

"That's not too lady like last time I checked," My eyes went to the door. Eric stood there, leaning against the door frame. I hastily and shakily stood to my feet. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Eric?" I choked out before propelling myself into his arms. He seemed taken aback at the sudden gesture but his arms encircled me as I cried in happiness at his familiar face.

Eric's POV

Was she really hugging me? I cautiously put my arms around her, cradling her small frame. I stood there for a moment just breathing in her scent as she cried. Then the feeling of betrayal resurfaced in my body and I pushed her away from me.

"What the hell was that for!" She yelled while wiping her puffy wet eyes.

"Have you forgotten the scene at Merlotte's the other night? I'm still upset with you AND Godric. And I really don't know why I was summoned to a place run by some raving lunatic!" I yelled. My fangs popped out as I backed Kat into the wall. My hand came up and forced its way around her neck. I looked at her face and even though she had been crying she looked gorgeous. But then my eyes met her's and I realized that she was scared, at me. I popped my fangs back in and took a step back, releasing her neck in the process. I turned away from her before I apologized. "I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"It's ok," she replied with sympathy in her voice.

"So, why was I called here?"

"They took Godric…" She choked out. Her eyes welled with tears again.

"What do you mean they took Godric?" Hostility clearly in voice.

"I mean that they TOOK HIM! It's a simple concept, Eric. I think they're going to have him meet the sun…"

Kat's POV

"What do you mean they took Godric?" Eric looked pissed.

"I mean that they TOOK HIM! It's a simple concept, Eric. I think they're going to have him meet the sun…" I started to cry again. I didn't want to say those words out loud, it made them all that more true.

"Kat, don't worry, we are going to save him." I looked up into his eyes and I had never seen so much sincerity in his eyes till this moment. For once in my life, I admired one Eric Northman.

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. I know it's been a while and I am going to try to update more and make the chapters longer but this chapter was more to just me get back on track. so R&R to let me know what you thought. And remember leave opinions and suggestions. Who do you want to see Kat lean toward, Eric or Godric? let me know =)


	17. Come As You Are

Ok so this chapter is dedicated to XxMusicAddictxX, DarkAngel620, and parchment faery17 for their wonderful reviews and faithful reading. Also I wanted to mention to my readers that if you happen to like wrestling I have posted a wrestling fan fic called On The Edge Of Becoming Charismatic, so if you like wrestling and my writing you might want to check it out. So enough with my plugs and on with the chapter =)

Godric's POV

They dragged me and Bill up the stairs and away from Kat. I struggled against my restraints but the silver just sunk deeper into my skin. Soon enough Bill and I were dumped into a small room, much like the ones in the basement. The only difference was this one had a silver door. We sat there in silence and after a few minutes I felt Eric's presence in the congregation. I decided that I would share this information with Bill.

"Eric has arrived,"

"So?" Bill looked up at me, blood dripping down his face. He clearly didn't like the idea of Eric around Sookie and assumed that he had good reason too. "If they were able to capture you then what makes you think Eric will not be attainable?"

"Because.." I took a moment to choose my words wisely, "Eric is not distracted as I." I looked away, diverting the younger vampire's gaze.

"Do you mean to call Kat a distraction?"

"No, not at all," I inhaled deeply before revealing my secret, "I mean to say that love is a distraction."

"You mean to tell me that you are in love with Kat after just three days?" He chuckled at the thought. I glared at him for it.

"How long did you know Sookie before you fell for her," He shut up after that. For once I was glad at how much Eric spoke of his distaste for Mr. Compton. "And for your information I called Eric here in order to save Kat and Sookie incase we are not so fortunate."

"Boy, you have lots of faith."

"I happen to be practical Mr. Compton. I have seen many powerful vampires fall do to foolish acts and I happen to be one of them I would like to go out with some dignity!" I was seething by now and If it were not for my restraints I probably would have shown him the repercussions for defying a superior, but those ideas were useless now. I would just have to use my instincts, put all my faith in Eric, and hope Kat got out alive.

Kat's POV

Eric and I quickly exited the room and looked for the quickest exit.

"Eric, we have to get Sookie" I whispered.

"Sookie's here too. What did you guys get yourself in to?"

"Steve took us in order to lure Godric and Bill here." We proceeded down the hallway to the cage that I had last saw Sook in.

"He has Bill too. Now I feel insulted," He smirked sarcastically at me.

"This is not a time to joke, Eric. This is serious." We had finally reached the cage. Sookie was waiting for us. She must of sensed my brain waves.

"Kat, thank Jesus you are all right." She turned her attention to Eric. "Eric? What the hell are you doing here?" You could tell by her tone the obvious distaste she had for the thousand year old vampire.

"I came here to congratulate you on doing such a good job of escaping."

"Just get me the fuck outta here!"

"Say please,"

"Eric, we don't have time for this," I pleaded.

"Fine," he was clearly upset that I had ended his fun but we could be killed any minute. He pulled the door from its hinges, freeing Sookie.

"Thanks," she said even though she wasn't sincere. We walked back to the door that Steve had dragged Godric and Bill up earlier.

"Godric is up there, I can feel his presence. It would be my guess that Bill is with him, or at least close by," Eric stated calmly.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sookie asked.

Eric turned to her but I answered her question, "We are gonna save them."

A/N: SO hope you liked it. Either way R&R and tell me what you think. Also tell me who's POV you enjoy most, Kat's, Godric's, or Eric's? Is there anyone else's POV you would like to see?


	18. Get Out Alive

A/N Hi guys I know it's been a while but I've been super busy. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and left me suggestions. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to DarkAngel620 who probably left me the funniest comment/suggestion I've ever gotten so thank you for that. Also, I know some of you have suggested a possibly Pam Pov and I like the idea so maybe in the next couple of chapters we will be able to see that.

Kat's Pov

"What's the plan?" Sookie asked.

Eric looked away from both of us as he spoke, "You two are going to escape while I free Godric and Bill."

"No!" I yelled unexpectedly. "You can't do it all by yourself."

"I can and I will. If anything ever happened to you two Godric and Bill would never let me live it down. Now get out of here!" Sookie and I exchanged glanced. Eric was acting quite selfless, which was so unlike him. "Go!" He yelled and Sookie and made our way toward the stairs.

Upon reaching the stairs Sookie and I exchanged glances. Even if we were to escape, how would we pull it off? Hesitantly, Sookie opened the door, carefully, to make sure it wouldn't creak. The hallway was pitch black and the stairs looked like they went on forever. Sookie let out a heavy breath and started the ascend up the stairs. It wasn't until Sookie stopped at the top of the stairs that I realized why the hallway was so dark; There was another door at the top. Sookie glanced back to look at me. Even in the darkness I could tell she was trying to make sure I was ready for what was about to happen. I nodded and Sookie proceeded to open the door a slight bit. She peered out into the hallway and then pushed the door open wider so we could fit through. There seemed to be no one around but I highly doubted the possibility of that. We had to move swiftly and Sookie either was thinking on the same wavelength as me or she heard it in my mind because she started to what seemed to be the back of the church.

On our trip through the congregation, to keep the noise minimal, I thought my questions at Sookie, "_Where are we going? It seems like we are going farther into the building._"

"This is the way they brought us in. It's the only exit I know of," she replied in a rushed whisper. That's when I remember that I had passed out last night after being dragged out of my truck. I wondered where my truck was and how much damage was done, "Kat, can you try not to think about your truck right now." Sookie's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Sorry," I whispered out loud. We finally reached an exit and we both started to dart towards. About 10 feet away from it someone started to shout and a third set of feet could be heard chasing us. I through a glance over my shoulder to look at them and in doing so I tripped and fell to the ground with a large thud. I looked up and saw Sookie contemplating on what to do. "Go!"

"But…"

"No buts Sookie just go! Go! Go!" I urged. Just as she turned to continue running the man had rounded the corner and grabbed me and dragged me back inside. Who would have ever thought that my own personal hell would be a church?

Eric's Pov

I waited a minute or two before exiting the basement. Thankfully I have had the pleasure of drinking from Sookie before so I was able to track her and Kat's movements. Their escape seemed to be going well so I ran upstairs. I couldn't see anyone around but I could smell them. I focused on Godric's presence and ran in the direction. It was about 2 hallways down in back room. The door was locked so I just kicked the door in. There on the floor were sure enough my maker and Bill covered in silver chains. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and red lights started to flash. "Fuck."

I quickly scanned the room for something I could use to get the chains off. I saw a jacket in the far corner and decided it would have to do. I grabbed it and wrapped it around my hands the best I could and made my way over to Godric.

"Bill…first," he whispered. I growled in frustration but as his progeny I did as I was told. I unwrapped Bill. Then made my back to Godric. Just as I was about to take the chains off he grabbed my hand.

Godric's Pov

After a few minutes I felt Eric enter the building. I hoped that he would find Kat and Sookie before coming to look for me. After about 5 minutes I was positive that Eric had found them. I felt Kat moving throughout the building and, theoretically, I was able to breath easier. Then there was a crash and Eric appeared in the doorway. It wasn't the smartest idea but I could tell he was panicked. Day was approaching and Bill and I were still bound in silver chains. Eric got a jacket and hazily wrapped it around his hands. He made his way over to me, "Bill…first," he wasn't happy with that, what progeny wound be? But I was much older than Bill and would heal faster.

Just when Eric was done realizing Bill he came back to me but I felt something, Kat. She was in danger. I grabbed Eric's hand, "Kat…" I struggled to say. "Find her and get her out of here"

"But Godric.."

"As your maker I command you." Eric was angry but left anyway. It had been two nights in a row I had played the maker card on him and I felt bad about it but it needed to be done. If Kat's life was ended because of me then I deserved to rot in hell.

Kat's Pov

The man continued to drag me throughout the congregation. "Stop! No! " I kept yelling at him as I struggled against his grasp. All of a sudden the grasp let loose. I looked up and saw Eric standing above me and my captor's lifeless body slumped on the floor. Without a word Eric picked me up in his arms and practically flew out of the Fellowship of the Sun. I clung to his chest and cried the whole way back to Bon Temps.

Eric's Pov

After leaving the church Kat lye limp in my arms and cried. After all she had been through I wasn't surprised. This FotS wasn't too far from Bon Temps so I brought Kat back to her house. Once on her porch I put her on her on her retrieved her spare key from under her welcoming mat and opened the door. She looked up at me. She seemed unsure of what to say. "Well, I better leave you," I said turning to leave.

"Wait!" She grabbed ahold of my jacket. I turned sideways to look back at her. She looked frightened but yet so beautiful at the same time. "How much time left till sunrise?"

"Less than an hour."

"Stay with me?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Please," she added.

"Of course"

"Will you please come in?" I walked into the house. It was quaint and neat; just what I would have expected from Kat.

I was still looking around as Kat took me by the hand and lead me up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't even change, she just climbed into bed. I climbed onto of the blankets next to her. Surprisingly she snuggled against me. She smelt so sweet. It was her essence. As I was inhaling her scent she startled me as she spoke, "Eric, thank you so much for everything tonight." She then leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to mine. Before I had a chance to savor the taste it had ended and she laid down and drifted off to sleep.

A/N- so that's the end of the chapter. Now before you start to ask questions like why didn't Kat mention Godric or why'd she kiss Eric or what happens to Godric? they will all be answered in the next chapter that I will hopefully get to write soon =) so till then please R&R. leave suggestions too if you have any good ideas. Thanks!

P.S. to all you who are Game of Thrones fans I was thinking about writing a possible fic about Jon Snow and/or Robb Stark so if you would like that leave me a comment about that as well


	19. Sunrise

A/N: Ok so I'm sorry for not posting sooner, I'm a horrible person I know, but anyway I hope you like this chapter. If you do leave me a comment on what you liked. If you hated it then fuck off, just kidding, if you hated it leave me a comment too and let me know why. So on with the chapter:

Godric Pov

After I had sent Eric to help Kat I slowly started to pass out. I could no longer struggle against the silver that bounded me. Dawn was approaching quite fast and I had expected my long life to end in less than an hour. But I knew that Kat was safe and that's all that mattered.

Suddenly I felt the chains being ripped from my body; my flesh leaving me and blood spilling onto the floor. I screamed in agony but I was relieved to be rid of the silver.

I looked up to see Bill standing above me. His hands were covered in the same jacket that Eric had used to remove his chains. I thought he had left, went after Sookie; that's what I would have done, but maybe he's just a better person than I am.

I sprang to my feet as my body healed. How were we going to escape? Before I had time to realize I heard something wooden hit the floor. I spun around to see a man with his throat ripped out, his blood oozing down his torn neck and onto the hardwood.

"He came at me with a stake," Bill said calmly. Bill and I didn't like to kill humans when it was unnecessary but this was different.

More shouts came from the stairs. Bill and I glanced at each other; we had to get out now. We glanced around anxiously trying to find a way out.

"Look," Bill whispered, pointing to the far back corner of the room. There was a window, it had been blackened out, probably so they could find out some information from us before they killed us. Thank God it wasn't bound in silver.

I ran over (vamp speed) and kicked through the glass. Without looking I jumped. I landed on my feet; Bill landed behind me. And then we ran without looking back.

Kat Pov

I woke up in my bed, alone. The clock read 3:45. Fuck, I had to be at work at 5 but I really didn't care. I rolled out of bed I was still wearing my jeans, my blouse was torn and my belt and heels were nowhere to be found. The memories from the past two days flooded back to me and I felt even more disgusting than I looked.

I quickly called Fangtasia and left a message with Ginger that I'd be late and explained that Eric would understand.

I then hopped in the shower. The warm water soothed the bruises that now adorned my body. I scrubbed my body of my kidnap and almost rape. I wondered if I should call the cops but they wouldn't do shit to Steve Newlin.

When I got out of the shower it was 5:15. I figured I would get dressed than sit around the house sulking.

Godric suddenly came to mind and I gasped. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought about him till now. I didn't even know if he got out of the FotS alive. I sat on my bed trying to breath. He had to be alright, he had to be.

I got back on my feet and got ready for work, if I wanted to know if Godric was ok Fangtasia was the place to go. I pulled on some torn fishnet stockings and a short leather skirt. I found my favorite red corset and started snapping the buttons. Every button brought back a memory of Godric; meeting him (snap), bringing me to the hospital (snap), giving me his blood (snap), our date (snap), our fight (snap) and then our kiss...there were no more buttons.

I breathed out, the best I could in the corset, how could I forget that kiss. Wedged between him and the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist, his tongue swirling with mine making me drunk.

Then another memory came to mind. I was leaning over, lightly pushing my lips against Eric's. OH MY GOD. I put the brush down that I had been brushing my hair with. I couldn't believe that I did that.

'It wasn't me, it wasn't me. You were overly emotional. It was an accident,' my mind tried to calm my body down. I was finally able to breath again. I had to get to work and straighten this out.

After throwing on some makeup and heeled boots I got in my car and sped all the way to work.

Eric Pov

The moment night had fallen I rose from my coffin. My dreams were filled with Kat; her body clinging to mine, her sweet scent, her soft pink lips pressing against mine...

The door then burst open. Godric stood there covered in dirt. I was on my feet and in front on him in seconds. "You're alive"

"Yes, barely."

"How...?"

"Bill." That's all he said of the matter. "Is Kat okay?"

"She's fine. She has a few cuts and bruises but she's alive," He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"May I use your shower?"

"Of course," he disappeared into the bathroom.

I guess it was time to get ready for work.

Kat Pov

I finally got to work. My car was running on fumes but I didn't care, I had to find out what happened to Godric and where I stood with Eric.

I went in through the employee entrance and straight to Eric's office. I knocked, no answer. I knocked again, harder. Still no answer.

"He's not here yet," Lila and Judy said as they came through the break room doors.

"Oh, thanks." I went to go through the door leading to the bar when a had slammed in front of me. The hand belonged to Lila. "What?"

"Listen you little slut, we know that you're trying to steal Eric from us and that little stunt you pulled the other night backfired 'cuz I was the one he was giving his blood too NOT you."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had too much to deal with then to listen to their petty claims. But I was still angered and frustrated so I grabbed Lila's arm and pushed her back with all my strength. She flew into Judy and they both crashed onto the floor. "No, you listen. I couldn't care less about Eric Northman and you sexcapades with him. He is my employer and that's it. And for your information he did offer me his blood I just happened to turn him down," And with that I stomped off into the bar.

Pam was standing at the door and I was tempted to ask her where the hell Eric was but Lance, the vampire bartender started yelling orders at me the moment he saw I had entered the bar.

Godric Pov

I had the fasted shower known to man or vampire. I couldn't wait to see Kat. I wanted to see for myself that she was ok.

I rummaged through the suite case I brought with me and decided on a white sweater, made of light material, some jeans, and a pair of brown sandals.

While Eric showered I was fidgety, he was too but I had no idea why, but it wasn't as important as seeing Kat.

Kat Pov

After a half an hour, when the drink orders had slowed down, I excused myself from the bar and found Pam. She was still carding when I tapped her on her shoulder.

She threw a glance over her shoulder at me before speaking, "Yes, my little blood droplet," she said dryly.

"Where's Eric?"

"Well he's right over there," She turned around and pointed toward that bar entrance which he just appeared from...with Godric.

I didn't even say thank you I just started running in their direction. Of course Lila and Judy where there, probably telling Eric about what I did to them earlier but I didn't care, Godric was alive and I was happy as a clam.

I hurled myself into his arms. "I can't believe...you're...you're...alive." I could cry I was so happy.

He gave me a small genuine smile and hugged me back. "Yes, I am alive."

I peeled my head away from his cool chest and looked into his eyes. Without realizing what I was doing I had leaned in and kissed him. Here we were standing in Fangtasia, in front of Lila, Judy, ...and Eric, kissing.

A door slammed, breaking us apart. And when we opened our eyes Eric was gone...

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it.I hope it cleared up some stuff and thickened the plot. Now it's time for you to do your part and REVIEW! YAY! (P.S. the clam comment was for you Jen :D)


	20. Mad World

I know, I know, it's been a while. I'm sorry. I love you guys. I wish I had more time to write.

Eric's POV

I can't believe what I just saw? The image played over and over in my mind; Kat kissing Godric, Godric holding her. It made me sick.

I had to get out of there. I took off as fast as I could running wherever. When I finally relaxed a bit I realized I had reached New Orleans. I stopped running and started to walk down the street. Seeing a sign for a vampire bar called The Blood Bank, I crossed the street and dipped inside. It was much smaller than Fangtasia but I knew I could get what I wanted here. I sat down at the bar, eyeing the club when I finally fixed my eyes on a busty blonde in the corner. She would do...

Kat's POV

Once I glanced up Godric was ripped away from me by Pam. I watched as Godric gave me a reassuring smile as Pam practically dragged him into the back.

"Great going Kat," Lila said as she walked by.

"Ya, way to play Eric like that, tramp," Judy remarked.

All I could really do was stand there. It seemed like I was the attention of many of the bar patrons at the moment. I just turned looking for a way out. Finally, Lance called me over to help serve drinks.

Pam's POV

I saw the look on my makers face as Kat leaned up and kissed Godric. And boy was he pissed. He never would admit it but Eric had a thing for the breather.

As he Eric exited, ever so gracefully, the two love birds looked up in shock. Could Godric really be so blind to not realize that him and his progeny had feelings for the same women. Men were so oblivious no matter if they were human, vampire, or beast. I grabbed Godric by the collar of his shirt. Yanking him away from his lover and dragged him all the way to Eric's office and slammed the door behind us.

"Could you really be that oblivious?"

Godric's POV

Eric and I made our way up the stairs to bar. Upon entering my eyes scanned the crowd for Kat. She was standing at the entrance next to Pam. As Pam pointed at us she turned. We locked eyes for a moment and before I knew it she was in my arms.

She seemed bewildered that I was alive and I couldn't say that I wasn't so myself. After another moment she leaned up and gently pushed her lips against mine. I returned the favor, deepening the kiss. Before it went further there was a slam and as I looked up I was torn away from Kat.

Looking up I saw that Pam was the one that had grabbed me. She brought me into Eric's office.

"Pam, that was rude," I said fangs bearing at her.

"Could you really be that oblivious?" she said cooly as she stared at her freshly manicured nails.

"What?" I asked confused. I popped my fangs back into place.

"Eric likes Kat," She stated slowly, making sure I heard. She looked away from her nails, making eye contact, "Do you not see it?"

"You can't be serious."

"Really?" she said raising an eyebrow, "Why else would he storm out of here? Why else would he have fought with you at that dingy hick bar the other night?" she said circling me. "Have you ever seen him look at her? Hungry," she said chuckling.

"Kat? My Kat?"

"So you've already claimed her? Will you break the news to him or should I?"

"Well, she's not mine exactly..." I admitted.

"Oh, well you might want to talk to your PROGENY about this before you make a decision," she said harshly before leaving; slamming the door behind her once more.

Could Pam be right? Could Eric really like Kat?

Ok people, that's that. I hope you liked the Pam POV. I actually really enjoyed writing it. So you know the drill: R&R


End file.
